Minecraft: The Uprising
by The Life Channel
Summary: Everybody has their own stories and adventures in video games. Even in Minecraft. When the new boy is born, mysteries will finally be discovered and the an old prophecy will tell if the new boy means the savior or the destroyer of the world. Now, the new boy must learn to cope if he wants to stay alive. Rated T for now. (Hiatus for now.)


**Hey guys. Well, this is a side project and hopefully you enjoy. The more reviews or views i** **get,**** the faster i will update. Thanks and see you at the end. **

** Chapter 1: Awake**

The sky is full of dark light and the horizon is red as blood. There are black clouds striking green beings that sizzle with every step they take.

Monsters of different kinds fight warriors, who try to defend their people.

I look over to the other side of the bridge and see the white-eyed demon who evilly smiles and has a finger point at me.

He yanks at his horse and begins to head to me.

I lay on the ground; weak and scared, but still try to get up. I look over to my friends; who try to remain strong.

I see the girl who eventually helped me change and when she sees me, i give her a smile the says, "don't give up."

She nods with a promising smile.

We tried to remain strong but the enemy always remained stronger.

A red-eyes skeleton manages to shoot down some of our experience attackers and soon, the rest fall after; either by an explosion of a super-charged creeper or by an attack of a full enchanted diamond geared zombie.

I stand up and witness the girl that i care about the most get stabbed behind her back. I scream out her name and try to rush to her.

But, i begin to get corned by evil mobs. I try to fight back with the remain strength i have, and shortly after, i see an unconcious princess get dragged out of a small house.

I look up at the sky and the last thing I see is the falling sword that shines with the last sun.

Oink.

My eyes slowly open to come face-to-face with a pig.

I smile and he goes away shortly after.

I stand up, taking in the fresh air, and begin to look around.

White trees with black spots surround me and i see the pig go to another pig whose beside a small lake.

A little bit passed the lake, I see a swamp with a bunch of cows enjoying the calm scenery.

I look up and see the bright squared sun and the cleared blue sky.

I take my first few steps and then, i begin to run to where ever.

I come to the edge of this terrain and past this is just a beautiful, blue plain ocean ready to be ridden on.

As i take in the view, i wonder what a beautiful world this is.

I turn back around and begin to run.

I then come across a lot of brown trees and i begin to see white sheeps munching on the grass below them.

I smile at them and then-

"Hey."

I jump back and see a person in front of me.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "For surprising you. I'm Skyler Man." He extends his hand.

"No worries," I say pleased for the sudden kindness and accept.

"And you are?"

"I don't have a name."

"Oh! A newbie!" he explains. "We haven't had a newbie in so long. Come. I'll take you to the hub. So, you get named and we could see what you're good at."

"Great. Then lead the way."

The sun begins to descend a few minutes later.

Skyler looks up at the descending sun and frowns.

He suddenly stops. "We are going to have to camp for the night. I didn't think it was going to be that fall."

"Why don't we just continue our journey at night?" i ask.

"It's not safe. Especially now that they have been affected," he says, while going over to a tree. A stone pickaxe appears on his hand and then, he begins to mine it.

He collects 4 small blocks of wood and crafts a crafting table with the crafting interface that appears in front of him.

"Who are infected?" i curiously ask.

He looks over to me. "The mobs have grown stronger by the days and their spawn rates have ridiciously grown too. Some have red-eyes and those are the really stronger ones. It takes like 2 hits to kill a normal zombies with a diamond sword,, but now, iy takes like 6 hits to kill those with red eyes."

I raise my eyebrows.

"It's a completely nightmare. Here." he tosses me a stone shovel. "Staircase down to stone. I'll get more wood."

I take the stone shovel and it appears in my 1st hot bar slot.

I begin staircase down and after 4 blocks of dirt, i come across stone.

"Alright. Block the top with dirt. I'll make us a little room," he says coming down. He places a torch on the wall and takes out a wooden pickaxe.

He begins to mine the stone and i turn around to block off the entrance but then, curiousity gets me.

I walk up and peak outside. The night has come and the squared white moon is the only source of light.

In front of me, i see a red-eyed zombie a few feet away.

To my left, there's a skeleton with a bow in hand, who's scouting the area; and to my right, there's a red-eyed green creature that sizzles every once in a while.

_ They don't look scary at all. Though i don't want to risk it_.

So, i cover the entrance with dirt blocks and head back down.

Skyler has made a small squared room with a chest over to the corner and i see him by the crafting table on the opposite side. He places 3 wood planks below 3 wool on the 3 by 3 interface slots of the table ancd creates a red bed.

"Here." He tosses me the small object. "To make time go quick."

I take the bed and place it on the ground over to the corner besides the chest.

He makes another bed as I get into bed.

"So. What's the story behind the red-eyed monsters?" I ask looking over to skyler.

He's already in bed fast asleep.

"Oh. ok. Good night."

** R&R. Hopefully you enjoyed and all type of view is accepted. See you next time. **


End file.
